To Wish Upon A Star: PREVIEW
by Lily Bookmarks
Summary: A preview of my rewrite of "What Have we Done!". Lily comes back from summer camp to find a mysterious box at her feet after she wishes on a shooting star.


TO WISH UPON A STAR, AND TO ACTUALLY GET WHAT YOU WANTED

BY LILY BOOKMARKS

CHAPTER 1

"So that's why it takes me so long to look at bruder." I told my partner in crime, Tress. We were wing mates in my summer math and science camp, MSSM. We were both Hetalia fangirls, me of England and her of Germany. I was a living cosplayer of my OC, Luxembourg. Tonight was astronomy night, which was when the crazy astronomy teacher, Mr. Chair, set up his telescope and pointed it at Saturn for everyone to look at. We were at the back of the line because I tripped in my sandals getting there.

My neck was sore as I was looked up at the night sky. I gazed up at all the constellations the sky held, and wondered, if only for a moment, the universe would ever give me that chance that every fangirl craves. A chance to be with the one she loves.

That's when it happened. A small white streak appeared for a split second, and then disappeared. A shooting star. That's when I made my prayer.

"I wish for a chance with England." I whispered. "Even if it's just one chance."

I waited. And waited some more. As I thought about my wish, my turn for the telescope came and went, and I laid myself under a lamp on the grass of the parking lot. Eventually, I went to the dorm and fell asleep, still wondering if my wish would come true.

CHAPTER 2

_(A few days later)_

"Arabelle, I'm ho-"

That was the sound of me tripping over a wooden box and falling flat on my face.

Arabelle was my adopted sister, and also a representative for the country of Luxembourg. At age 27, she was one of the youngest ambassadors in world history. Although I was younger, at the age of 16, I was somehow the more mature and taller of us both. As for Arabelle, she was a bit scattered, which would explain the wooden box in front of the door.

"Arabelle, why is there a wooden box in front of the door, and why do I have a face full of carpet?"

"Lily! You're home! I made you a cake!" came the sound of my sister's voice. In she waltzed in with a frosted chocolate cake that said 'Welcome Home!'.

Arabelle had waist length yellow hair with a tinge of orange to it, and a familiar curl that stuck out above her left ear that curled twice before ending. How that managed to get there is beyond me. She was dressed in her usual outfit: a thin white shirt with a white tank top underneath, green cargo pants, and black heeled boots. Her piercing green eyes looked down at me with that everlasting smile of hers.

"Thanks, but that didn't answer my question. What's with the box?"

"It was just in the hallway on Friday night. It was so weird, it was just there. There wasn't any notice, no dragging noise to alert me, nothing. I went to get the paper after lunch, and it was there."

While Arabelle went on and on about the mysterious box, I pulled a crowbar out from the kitchen drawer.

"Well, staring at the box isn't going to do anything." I muttered, and started prying the lid off. I took a deep breath, and slid the lid to the floor.

"No way." I whispered, and stared right into the sleeping face of England.

CHAPTER 3a: Lily

"Arabelle, I don't want to alarm you, but we've got a hot Brit in the house."

"What? You don't mean..."

"My wish came true... I can't believe it..." I muttered. I never thought it would come true.

"Well, how do we get him awake?" Arabelle asked.

I thought about this for a moment. Then I remembered something.

"You wouldn't happen to have that box of scones you got from the bakery, would you?"

She glanced towards the fridge. "As a matter of fact, I think there's one left. Where are you going with this?"

I opened the fridge and peered inside. Sure enough, a cardboard box sat on the top shelf. I opened it up and placed the lone scone in the microwave for 30 seconds.

When I pulled it out, I waved it in front of his nose. His beautiful emerald eyes fluttered open.

"Hello. Who are you?" he asked, but was immediately glomped by me.

"Oh, thank you universe above me for giving me this chance! I promise I won't let you down!"

"Lily, get off the poor guy. I want a hug too!"

"I thought you loved America now."

"I'M IN A PHASE!"

"Need... air..."

I finally let go of him, and he gasped for air. There were two Iggy fangirls, but only one Iggy.

War was bound to break out.

CHAPTER 3b: England

I woke up to the smell of a scone in my face. When I opened my eyes, I was in a box, with two insane looking girls staring down at me. One had bust length dyed orange hair and chocolate brown eyes that sparkled like the night sky. She was truly beautiful. It was sad that her beauty was stained with insanity. The other one looked familiar, but I couldn't pin where I thought I knew her. She had intense green eyes that were slitted, waist length blond hair with a tinge of orange, and a familiar curl.

"Hello. Who are you?" I asked, but instead of getting an answer, the orange haired girl hugged me tightly.

"Oh, thank you universe above me for giving me this chance! I promise I won't let you down!"

"Lily, get off the poor guy. I want a hug too!" the blond said. Lily continued to squeeze me tighter and burrow into my chest.

"I thought you loved America now." Lily said.

"I'M IN A PHASE!" the blond yelled. I was gasping for breath by now.

"Need... air... " I muttered, and Lily finally released me. I could see that they both wanted me, but what for?


End file.
